


A Blind Man

by roguewords



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewords/pseuds/roguewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan comes home, and Scott has to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blind Man

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Two Lines Challenge. Thanks to cschoolgirl for the beta. :)

_I left my head around your heart  
Why would you tear my world apart?_

 

Fucking asshole. That’s exactly what he is. He knew she was in love with him. We all knew it. A blind man could have seen how head over heels she was for him.

Logan knew it.  
Jean knew it too.

So why they are heading hell knows where and I’m still here with Rogue crying on my shoulder, is beyond me.

*****

Logan came home again. His third trip in as many years with nothing to show for it. I wasn’t thrilled; except for it brought Rogue out of her most recent slump. She would go for days with out talking to anyone, hardly eating, and definitely not sleeping. Only when he got into the mansion we could all tell that something was up. He wasn’t healing. He had a black eye and a large cut on his forehead.

“Logan, what’s wrong?” Rogue asked him as he winced while putting his bag down.

“Don’t know. Thought maybe the good doctor here could check me out?”

“Sure Logan, let’s go down to the med lab right now.”

And that was Logan’s return. Rogue looked at me as if I might have the answers. For my part all I could do was just pull her into a hug and tell her that he would be ok.

*****

For the next week no one saw Logan except for Jean, The Professor, and Rogue. And Rogue only saw him because she would force her way into the med lab and would sit there for hours until Jean let her see him. I know because I would sit there for hours waiting to see Jean, usually with a plate of food that would be cold by the time she came to see me.

“Scott, I need you to do something for me, please,” Jean asked me one night.  
“What’s up?”  
“I need to keep Rogue out of the med lab. It’s not helping either of them. Maybe if you spend sometime with her, it’ll keep her mind off of Logan.”  
“I’ll try Jean.”  
“Thank you.”

I sometimes think I must be the stupidest man in the world to not see what she was trying to do.

*****

So I did. We hung out. Went to movies, shot pool, and she seemed to be doing better. We got to know each other a little better. Not suspecting that anything wrong was happening right before our eyes.

One night, before we were going to go out, Rogue said “Hey, let’s make a little surprise stop by the med lab, just for a bit.” I agreed, wanting to let Jean know that I would probably be a little late. Normally I would have just done the telepathic thing, but usually when Jean’s working in the lab, she has her shields up. I thought nothing of this.

When we got there, we heard noises that I couldn’t quite place.

Rogue looked at me like she might have an idea, and instead of running away, she ran right into the med lab.

I was almost shocked, but not quite.

There on Jean’s desk were Jean and Logan.

I closed my eyes as Rogue started pulling me out of there.

No one ever said a thing.

*****

Fucking asshole. That’s exactly what he is. He knew she was in love with him. We all knew it. A blind man could have seen how head over heels she was for him.

Logan knew it.  
Jean knew it too.

And they left together after that. Heading to hell knows where.

And Rogue is crying on my shoulder. I take her scarf and use it to wipe the tears running down her face.

Maybe Jean knew what she was doing.

But really I think it was just a way to get us out of the way. For them.

*****  
End.


End file.
